Funtilized Freddy
Funtilized Freddy- główny antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's-Ewolucja. Jest on jedną z wielu wystylizowanych wariacji Freddy'ego w serii''' FNaF Evolution'. Jest głównym śpiewakiem w grupie '''animatroników'. Wygląd Funtilized Freddy to Animatronik-niedźwiedź o typowej dla animatroników budowie, mającym 3 palce stóp i 5 palców dłoni oraz 2 uszu. Kolorem bazowym jego kostiumu jest jasno-brązowy z pomarańczowym spodem stóp, przestrzeniami pomiędzy częściami ciała, biodrami, brzuchem, końcówkami palców, przodem dolnej szczęki, pyskiem, obwódkami wokół oczodołów i wnętrzem uszu. Jego brzuch jest wbudowany w ciało tak jakby od środka i ma wyraźne przecięcie, które dzieli brzuch na 2 części, które się mogą otwierać i ma po jego środku 2 czarne guziki i na górze ciała ma również czarną muszkę z okrągłymi bokami. Jego mikrofon jest bardzo szczegółowy w porównaniu do mikrofonu jakiegokolwiek innego Freddy'ego. Jego rączka jest szklana i na we wnętrzu 3 widoczne koła w kolorze kolejno od góry czerwone, zielone i pomarańczowe. Gałka na górze ma czarną dolną połowę a góra jest trochę mniejsza, również czarna i jest usiana niebieskimi kropkami ułożonymi w ciekawą, szczegółową sieć. Jego dolna szczęka jest szeroka i jej pierwsza, przednia połowa jest pomarańczowa, a tylna jest jasno-brązowa. Znajduje się w niej rząd prostokątnych, białych zębów ułożonych po 5 par, jej wnętrze jest czerwone, a w tyle widać szczękę endoszkieletu z małymi, ostrymi zębami. Jego górna cześć głowy jest cylindryczna, ale zwęża się po środku i ma szerokie policzki oraz pysk z przodu również jest szeroki i ma wcięcie po środku które łączy czarny, szeroki nos i po jego bokach ma po 3 pary czarnych piegów i w środku pyska znajdują się 4 pary prostokątnych, białych zębów. Jego oczodoły są okrągłe i czarne, a oczy białe z niebieskimi tęczówkami. Nad nimi znajdują się szerokie, czarne brwi. Jego czarny cylinder ma pomarańczową obwódkę. Zachowanie Funtilized Freddy nie ma jakiejś specjalnie oryginalnej mechaniki działania, bo porusza się tak samo jak każdy inny animatronik poza Funtilized Marionetką. Ale i tak warto wiedzieć jak i kiedy się porusza. Warto wiedzieć, że od całkowitego początku gry nie będzie atakował gracza. Aktywuje się od nocy 3 więc tak typowo dla każdego Freddy'ego w wielu grach. Na początku stoi na scenie na CAM 01 wraz z Bonnie'm i Chicą, wydaje się wtedy wyłączony. Po wypowiedzeniu kwestii "You wil dieee !" (Zginiesz !), to zmieni swoje położenie i przejdzie na CAM 05, wtedy ekran na tej kamerze będzie czarny i jedyne co się wyróżni to para białych, świecących oczu Freddy'ego. Gdy się przemieści to gracz usłyszy "You have forgot your spriglo-lo-lo-lock" (Zapomniałeś swojego kostiumu sprężynowego) to przejdzie do korytarza. Można go zobaczyć jedynie po zaświeceniu latarką, będzie tam stał z rozportartymi rękami i opuszczoną głową. Wypowiedzenie ostatniej kwestii "I'm live!" (Ja żyję !) zaskutkuje to pojawieniem się Funtilized Freddy'ego w biurze z postawą podczas której z rękami skierowanymi do tyłu i wychyloną w stronę gracza głową będzie patrzył na niego tymi co podczas bycia na CAM 05 oczami i będzie wywoływał problemy z elektrycznością. Jeśli się nie chce uniknąć tragicznego losu to lepiej założyć jego zapasową maskę. Jeśli nie to zaatakuje i podczas jumpscare'a zbliży szybko głowę do gracza i w międzyczasie szybko otwierając szczękę. Ciekawostki * To jedyny animatronik w jak na razie całej serii, który coś mówi, ale jego aktor głosowy jest nieznany, prawdopodobnie to Nathanzica. * On i Chica to jedyne animatroniki z oryginalnej czwórki, które pokazują endoszkieletowe oczy. * Nie biorąc pod uwagę, kto podkłada mu głos, wyraźnie mu się zmienia, gdy mówi "You will dieee", to brzmi jak dziecko, gdy mówi "You have forgot your spriglo-lo-lo-lock" '''to brzmi jak Funtime Freddy''' z''' FNaF SL,' a przy' "I'm live" to coś pomiędzy.'''